notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Island (Sage)
Admiral Island is a large island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , and and an inter-archipelago to in the . Admiral Island is also the first island on any ocean to offer every type of housing, the housing set was finished under Governor Sidewinder of Lunatic Fringe. = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The building theme on Admiral is "Hollywood and the Movies." ;Apothecary : (bazaar) :A Rare Alchemy (upgraded) :Dial M for Madder (upgraded) :Lethal Potion :Live and Let Dye (upgraded) :Potions Eleven (upgraded) :Zak and Miri Make a Potion (upgraded) ;Attraction : : ;Bank : Funding Nemo (upgraded) ;Commodities market : The Whisper Market (upgraded) ;Distillery :Free Swilly (bazaar) :Citizen Cane (upgraded) :Good Swill Hunting (upgraded) : :Kill Swill (upgraded) :Lord of the Rum (upgraded) :Rum and Rummer (upgraded) :Rumfest (upgraded) :The Bad Booze Bears (upgraded) :The Grogfather (upgraded) :The Tipsy Tavern (upgraded) ;Estate agent : Altered Estates (upgraded) ;Furnisher :The Manchurian Cabinet (bazaar) : (upgraded) :Couchablanca (upgraded) :Desperately Seeking Sofa (upgraded) :For Beddings and a Furnisher (upgraded) :Forrest Bunk :Gentlemen Prefer Bedrolls (upgraded) :Honey I Bunk the Kids (upgraded) :Lock, Stock and Barrel (upgraded) :The Da Vinci Couch (upgraded) ;House Cabin Fever|cabin|left}} Sin City|pirate hall|right}} ;Inn : Sho Girls (upgraded) ;Iron monger : Charlie's Anvils (bazaar) :Bladeheart (upgraded) :Cannonball Run (upgraded) :Full Metal Jacket (upgraded) :House of the Flying Swords (upgraded) :Iron King (upgraded) :Iron Man (upgraded) :Saturday Night Cleaver (upgraded) :The Falchion and the Snowman (upgraded) ;Palace : Palace in Wonderland (upgraded) ;Shipyard :The Shipshank Redemption (bazaar) :101 Dhowmations (upgraded) :Anchorman (upgraded) :Battle of the River Plaice (upgraded) :Frigs Inc (upgraded) :Goldfrigger (upgraded) :Hullboy (upgraded) :My Brig Fat Greek Shipyard (upgraded) :Napoleon Dhownamite (upgraded) :Pulp Frigtion (upgraded) :Seven Deadly Sloops (upgraded) :Slooping with the Enemy (upgraded) :Shipwrighter's Guide to the Galaxy (upgraded) :The Big Ledhowski (upgraded) :The El Camino (upgraded) :The Mast and the Furious (upgraded) :The Princess Brig (upgraded) ;Tailor :Gown with the Wind (bazaar) :Black and Gold (upgraded) :Bonnet and Clyde (upgraded) :Clothesless (upgraded) :Dressed to Kill (upgraded) :How Tee Vest Waz Won (upgraded) :Lost In Lace (upgraded) :Mona Lisa Style (upgraded) :Much Ado about Clothing (upgraded) :Planet of the Capes (upgraded) :Reservoir Clogs (upgraded) :Stitch (upgraded) :Swan Thong (upgraded) :Three Hung Threads (upgraded) :You've got Chainmail (upgraded) ;Weavery :Clothwork Orange (bazaar) :Batman & Bobbin (upgraded) :Dawn of the Thread (upgraded) :Fifty Ways to Weave your Lover (upgraded) :The Hempire Strikes Back (upgraded) :Threadator (upgraded) :Weavenge of the Stitch (upgraded) :White Men Can't Weave (upgraded) = Government = Admiral is currently controlled by Eternal Glory. = History = When Rogues of Sage took control of Admiral island, an election was held to appoint the new governor. After several discussions on applicants, Ptolemy was appointed governor http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=53329#887864. During his administration the following buildings were dusted in order to address the overbuilding of the island: *The Keg and I (distillery) *Sloopspotting (shipyard) *Beauty And The Brig (shipyard) *Forrest Rum (distillery) During the Passive Aggression administration, the shipyard Frigates of the Caribbean was dusted and replaced with Frigates of the Caribbean II (which was later renamed Anchorman). This was done to improve the island's building set up since the first shipyard was located near the beach http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=58320#963775. Following a brown path to the north, an inscription on a log can be found saying "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." Blockades , 2006-02-18: Go with the Flow colonized Admiral, defeating Rogues of Sage in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-05-13: Go with the Flow defended and retained Admiral in a five-round sinking blockade, defeating Quixotic Tangent in the first blockade on Sage to last more than three rounds. Quixotic Tangent took an early lead, winning the first two rounds, but lost the third round by a mere ten points. The final two rounds were lost by larger margins. This was the first time anyone in the Go with the Flow alliance net had lost a blockade round. 2006-05-20: Go with the Flow disbanded, leaving the island open for re-colonization on the 27th. , 2006-05-27: Lunatic Fringe re-colonized Admiral in a three-round uncontested blockade. , 2006-10-14: Outcasts gained Admiral, defeating Hardcore Explorers in a four-round sinking blockade. Lunatic Fringe was unprepared to defend and didn't contend while Hardcore Explorers pulled out after round 3. , 2006-10-21: Allied Saruyama Forces attacked in a three-round blockade, but failed to win the island; the final round was sinking. , 2006-11-18: Allied Saruyama Forces attacked the island again but failed in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-12-03: Rogues of Sage took control of Admiral in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Outcasts pulled out during round 2. , 2006-12-17: Rogues of Sage successfully defended the island against Outcasts and Rogue Pirates of Sage in three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-02-10: Passive Aggression took control of Admiral in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-02-24: Passive Aggression defended Admiral from Rogues of Sage in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-05-26: Passive Aggression successfully defended the island against Raving Notion, in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-07-21: Passive Aggression successfully defended the island against Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-08-25: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great and The All-Consuming Flame in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Fleet of Dreams in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-17: League of Light took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-01: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-08: League of Light took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade against The Widow Queen. , 2008-01-05: League of Light defended the island against the attack of Undeclared, in a three round blockade. The war declaration was returned before the start of the second round, making the second and third rounds sinking. A "pay war" occurred before the start of round two, making both sides pay 4,000 PoE per segment. Undeclared pulled out of the blockade half way through the second round. , 2008-06-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-09: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-08-23: Candy Coated Chaos took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-08-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-06: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-13: League of Light took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Chuck Norris didn't defend the island. , 2008-09-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a three round sinking blockade. Chuck Norris didn't seriously contest the blockade. , 2008-11-15: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-04: The island was successfully defended from the attack of No Parking in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-07-18: Pirates Hate Palindromes took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-10-10: Pirates Hate Palindromes defended the island in a 5 round sinking blockade that saw segment pay go up to 5000, the highest rate ever seen. , 2009-11-15: Good Grief seized the island in a 4 round sinking blockade. , 2010-4-17: Vargas the Mad obtained the island after a Good Grief scuttle. , 2010-4-24: Eternal Glory seized the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-6-6: Community Revolution seized the island in a 3 round sinking blockade.